Non-Wallet Games
1- and 2-Card Games Chill Pill (2 cards) Based on Fever Chill. Pont D'Avignon (1 card) Based on Avignon. 3- to 6-Card Games Accumulus (3 cards) Based on Ahead in the Clouds. Bread and Circuses (4 cards) Dicecathlon (3 cards) Dicecathlon is a 3 card, dice-based, speed and dexterity tournament of champions. 2-4 players will stack, roll and re-roll, and flick dice in a series of variable challenges. Additional components required: up to 5 dice per player. A Tenzi set will go a long way with this game. Flip the Bottle (3 cards) MechAge (3 cards per "unit") From currently available info, this game should work similarly to Twin Stars, where three cards are needed, but they can be mixed-and-matched from their original groupings as desired. Micro Drift (5 cards) Based on Turbo Drift. NanoTec (3 cards) Based on HeroTec. Onium (6 cards) Wagon Wheels (3 cards) Based on Circle the Wagons, in this nano-sized game 2 players place and move their cattle, guns, and forts around the map, trying to dominate quadrants to score their special bonuses. Designer: Nat Levan 9-card Games Adder 2 Players Designer: Marty Cobb Blorg in the Midwest In this solo game you are Blorg, who took the family saucer for a joyride and crashed it into a small piece of the rural midwestern USA. Now you must find your way home. Maybe you could fix the saucer, or flag down a passing spacecraft. In the meantime you'd better make sure no Earthlings see you... Designer: John Kean Artist: John Kean Dwarf Invasion In a reversal of roles, the aliens are the ones being invaded, from the dwarves! 1 to 3 players will combine their skills and energies to destroy the alien hive that was simply minding its own business, until you came along trying to rob them of their precious minerals. Watch out, as they will fight back! Additional components required: up to 12 six-sided dice. Designer: Hunter Ryckman Artist: Hunter Ryckman Garden of Zen In this cooperative game of silent harmony, 2 players try to construct a zen garden that will match the hidden goal card. Each card has both a component of the garden and a victory condition. By clever placement and logical deduction, players try to discern which victory condition is on the last remaining card. Designer: Jason Meyers PnP version on PNPArcade Starship Babel 3-5 Players Designer: Robin Gibson Lazer Battlefield 2 recruits face-off in a war tactics simulation, codenamed: Mirror Battlefields. Each player controls one ship while sliding cards in a battlefield grid to direct your fire towards the opponent. A solo variant is available at Button Shy website Designer: Jason Meyers Little White Lie 2 players try to spell the word LIE before reaching 10 people, while avoiding getting 3 of the same letter. The trick is... you can't see your card. Each player holds their card so that their opponent can see it, then decides how they want to proceed. They can play or fold, and if both players play, there is a showdown. Designer: Christopher Chung Artist: Jason Tagmire PnP version on PNPArcade Nonchalant Six Sons of the Sultan A 1-2 players game where you compete for Prestige points by offering 6 different teas to the Sultan. While advancing along each tea track, you unlock points and special abilities or actions. Additional components required: 3 six-sided dice and 19 cubes (9 in one color, 9 in a second color and 1 for tracking time). Designer: Todd Sanders PnP version on PNPArcade SLASHR 3-7 Players May need to be moved to another category if not 9 cards. Tornado Chase 2 to 4 players attempt to become the best storm chaser and jockey for position while avoiding being swept away in the strom. Let the Veteran Driver get you in the storm's path so the Anxious Radar Tech can drop weather sensors at just the right moment. Just be sure to get out of the path of the infamous F5 Tornado! Additional components required: 1 six-sided die for the Tornado, 1 player token for each player, 3 sensor tokens per player, 2 action six-sided dice per player, 2 score tokens per player. Designer: Jason Greeno PnP version on PNPArcade Tony's Treasures 3 to 5 players become elite collectors trying to win the the most pieces at Tony's illicit street sale of 1960's objets d'art. Buy as many items as you can, without spending the most money, as the police could be here any minute. The collector with the largest debt is arrested, and the win goes to the one left with the most items. Designer: Joost Dantuma Artist: Marty Cobb Game Books * Blood Royals * Star Maps Print-and-Plays * Legends of Dsyx * Tempus Quest Postcard Games * Timestamp * Chain Mail Storyteller Cards * Storyteller Cards * Storyteller Cards: Fantasy